shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Owl
Mr. Owl, real name Charles Rodan, is a supporting character in the Xat RP Planet of Shadows arc, appearing first in episode 24. He is possibly the last remaining human on Paa-M912, the Planet of Shadows. His archenemy is his own exorcised dark side, which he dubbed Dr. X. History Mr. Owl is indirectly responsible for the state of Paa-M912. He personified his own "dark side", which led him to start transforming into an evil being he called "Dr. X". Owl then tried to get rid of Dr. X for good by giving him his own body and killing him. However, Dr. X had the same memories Owl did, and managed to escape. X went on to rip a hole to a plane of darkness, drowning the world in shadow and unleashing multitudes of shadow beasts. Despite Owl's best efforts, mankind was wiped out, with the exception of Owl himself (and possibly a woman known only as Storm). The Sayan Squad and the Vulture Crew met Owl shortly after their crash on Paa. Owl saved them from an attack by Dr. X and his Shadow Beasts, and welcomed them to his War Fortress III. Upon eventually learning that Dr. X may have spaceships in his possession, the Squad agreed to help Owl destroy his dark side, liberating the Planet of Shadows and escaping it in the same action. Appearance Mr. Owl is a tall man with a pale skin tint. His attire consists of white hooded robes, tall boots, and very large sunglasses. Personality and traits While he is undoubtedly a hero and only means well (he actually removed the negative side of himself), Mr. Owl can unsettle those who first meet him by virtue of being... eccentric, to put it mildly, and very possibly insane. He is quite lively and energetic, and his mannerisms are often rather silly and goofy. He has been known to do seemingly nonsensical things such as building fortresses to protect his chastity. Additionally, Mr. Owl seems to lack a little in common sense. He has a tendency to do things without thinking them through, such as manifesting and trying to kill his own dark side (without considering said dark side would know all about his plans) or building a fortress to protect the remnants of humanity (by the time he had finished it, humanity had died out). He also may sometimes forget or simply neglect to mention critical pieces of information. Owl himself seems to be blissfully unaware of the fact that this may not make him the most fitting person to lead a group or compose plans. Mr. Owl seems to have a rather casual outlook on most things, even things that would cause distress to most people. He appears to remain rather optimistic and good-humored despite the deplorable state of the world he lives in. Even the disappearance of his partner, the only other human on Paa aside from him, does not seem to cause much anxiety to him. Perhaps he has been desensitized to such things due to the devastation of the planet. It is later discovered that he does hold deep grief and even anger over Storm's disappearance, hidden beneath his cheerful facade, as not all of his negative emotions have been purged from him when he created Dr. X. When engaging in battle, Mr. Owl is often quite theatrical in the way he fights and addresses foes, and likes to give names to his powerful attacks (usually containing the word "Silver"). Skills and abilities Despite his strange personality, Mr. Owl shows great combat prowess. He seems to prefer fighting with two one-handed swords, and displays amazing skill in their use, enough to fend off an entire army of Dr. X's Shadow Beasts. He has displayed the supernatural ability to create large numbers of bladed weapons (and some tools, such as shovels) out of nothing. Due to his experiments, Owl has extremely superhuman physiology. He has greatly enhanced speed, employing a combat style based on disorienting and overwhelming the opponent with flurries of blows. He also has immense agility and can make superhuman leaps, an advantage he also incorporates into his fighting style. Additionally, Owl has a very strong regenerative factor and is able to harmlessly detach his own limbs and even his head from his body. This allows him to survive injuries that would kill a normal being many times over, and trick opponents into assuming he is dead. Due to his abnormal physiology, Owl does not require sustenance, which allows him to survive on the dead planet of shadows. Mr. Owl has shown several special techniques. Notable ones include Silver Castle, a frantic spin with his twin swords outstretched that leaves Owl dizzied after using it, and Silver Moonlight, in which Owl jumps high into the air and rains down a great amount of conjured swords upon his enemies. Outside of combat, Owl has been shown to be a skilled engineer and technician. He was able to build several fortresses single-handedly, of which at least one was made practically out of scrap. He also created a functional mecha which can fold into a very small space, and managed to spontaneously modify a machine into a teleportation device. He also says he would be able to build a functioning spaceship, if he had the materials for it. He is able to skillfully pilot all of his creations. Weapons and Combat Gear Owl primarily uses conjured swords in combat. However, he has also displayed the ability to build formidable automated defense systems, which he uses to protect his fortress. He also has a portable Knightmare mecha which he can carry into battle and deploy if he needs some heavy weaponry. Weaknesses and Flaws Owl's greatest weakness seems to be his lack of common sense, which has led him to indirectly cause the devastation of Paa. He often goes ahead with his ideas without thinking them through, and is very far from the greatest tactician to have ever existed. In combat, he is far more formidable than out of it, but at least one of his techniques leaves him dazed and open to attacks. Despite his regenerative factor, he is relatively frail compared to his nemesis Dr. X, and cannot shrug off blows as well. Relationships * Dr. X - Mr. Owl's own dark side, which he separated from himself through unknown means. He is Owl's archnemesis, and the two yearn to take each other down. * Storm - Mr. Owl's partner and the only other surviving human on Paa aside from him. She went missing, and her fate is currently unknown. * Sayan Squad + Vulture Crew - have made an alliance with Mr. Owl to kill Dr. X and recover the spaceships he presumably has in his possession to escape the Planet of Shadows. Design and Influence Mr. Owl was originally the main character for one of SDM's early roleplays, which he led before the existence of Shifting Worlds, and before even coming to Doujinstyle. The roleplay was also based in Xat - the very same chat, in fact, where the Xat RP used to go on until it moved to Chatzy. It was significantly more lighthearted and less serious than the current Xat RP. It eventually withered and died out without reaching conclusion. The Paa arc of the Xat RP was intended to bring closure to the unfinished plot of the old RP. Mr. Owl's personality was been slightly retooled for the occasion. During the original RP, Owl served as a "self-insert" of sorts to SDM, and his personality has been described as "a happier SDM" (character). His eccentricity has been added in the Xat RP to justify some of Owl's actions which were due to SDM's young age and inexperience at the time of the first roleplay (such as the aforementioned "chastity fortresses"). Appearances * The War of Light and Darkness (main protagonist) (Defunct) * Xat RP (supporting protagonist) Quotes TBA Theme music Mr. Owl's theme song is Anything But Tangerines, from Earthworm Jim 2. Trivia * "Mr. Owl" is not the character's real name, but a nickname brought about by his owl-like appearance due to his sunglasses. He has stated that he has forgotten his real name long ago. It was eventually revealed his real name is Charles Rodan. This may be the reason why Dr. X often uses the word "rodent" to insult him. * If the summary of the defunct RP is anything to go by, Mr. Owl also goes by Zero II (a reference to SDM's love for the anime Code Geass ''and its protagonist Lelouch, also known as Zero). Taking the reference further, he also owns a knightmare (a type of mecha from the same show) literally named ''The Lelouch. * Mr. Owl is the one who named Dr. X as such, despite the fact that he (and consequently X) is not actually a doctor. * Due to unexpectedly becoming well-liked overnight by several participants (notably Arachnos), Owl remained part of the Xat RP for the entirety of the Universe-12 arc, while originally he was planned to only feature in the Paa arc. * Owl's "chastity fortresses" are reflections of his creator's view on the opposite sex back when he was leading the defunct Xat roleplay. * Mr. Owl's appearance is based on the Xat avatar number 629, which SDM used for a long time, partially because he thought it looked cool and partially because the same face could be seen in the Duke Nukem 3D level "Pigsty". The picture is actually of the serial bomber Ted Kaczynski, but SDM was not aware of that fact when he selected it, and finds it deplorable in hindsight. Category:Characters Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Characters by SDM Category:Xat RP